The Cold War Story
by NurdyGrl64
Summary: What happened between Alfred and Ivan during the Cold War? Crappy title is crappy...Random, short one-shot, my first FF (written out of boredum). Can be RusAme, if you squint and turn your head sideways. Human names are used.


_A/N:_ This is my first story, written purely out of boredom, so all comments welcome. It is just a quick and random one-shot.

It is written in kind of a script format, only because it switches between America and Russia telling the story (without actually saying "so-and-so's POV"). This is written for entertainment, not to be taken seriously.

I've been watching WW2 In Color lately, and I randomly got this idea in my head (more specifically, a headcanon was born), which is that the nations are pretty good friends with each other, until it comes to politics and war, when the emotions of their people and leader influence their state of mind. Thus, I wrote this.

_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia, sadly, is not mine.

_Warning:_ It _can_ be RusAme, if you squint and turn your head sideways… and also human names are used, and there is _one_ swear word, via America.

* * *

_What happened between Alfred and Ivan during the Cold War?_

**Alfred: **We had just gotten out of World War 2, we were both tired and battered, and we needed rest, but Russia's boss had other ideas…

**Ivan: **My boss had decided that he wanted to expand the territory, which I was not opposed to. But with America, as well as myself, having nuclear weapons, tensions sky-rocketed with the threat of nuclear war.

**Alfred: **Things were really tense. Times were bad for both of us, and the threat of nuclear war made things worse for everyone. We were basically having a staring contest, daring the other to make the first move.

**Ivan: **But as the years dragged on, we both came to realize that nothing was going to happen. Our bosses were on edge, but we started to get bored of just staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. When it became apparent that neither of us was going to make that move, we took things into our own hands.

**Alfred: **That's when shit got real. While our bosses were under tense conditions, and our countries on edge, Russia and I finally cracked, and ended up engaged in an intense battle of our own.

**Ivan: **After talking with our bosses, it became apparent that neither was going to let their guard down. So, under the influence of the stress of our people and intense boredom of our own, we ended up going to my house.

**Alfred: **It was an intense and fierce battle, one that neither of us had anticipated.

**Ivan: **We actually just ended up playing a whole bunch of games, and having a competition on who could win the most.

**Alfred: **He almost sank my entire private fleet of navy ships, but I managed to retaliate fiercely.

**Ivan: **We played Battle Ship a lot; we pretty much came to a tie…

**Alfred: **He managed to gun down a portion of my Air Force…

**Ivan: **We made paper air planes and tried to see who's flew better, but that ended up turning into just throwing them at each other along with a barrage of sling shot attacks…

**Alfred: **I found myself rethinking my battle strategy.

**Ivan: **He sucks at scrabble, da?

**Alfred: **He invaded my fortress and managed to penetrate my inner defenses…

**Ivan: **At one point, we built a tree fort in my back yard, and we played war games with BB guns.

**Alfred: **There was much blood shed.

**Ivan: **I accidentally knocked him off the side of the fort, and he ended up with a big gash in his leg. It was pretty funny, da?

**Alfred: **We eventually came to realize that we were evenly matched…

**Ivan: **After totaling our scores, I won by a lot… he wasn't very happy about that.

**Alfred: **... and we had reached a stalemate.

**Ivan: **England had to come over and drag America back home because his boss was having a panic attack…

**Alfred: **That battle could have been either of our victories if it had kept going…

**Ivan: **He is a very sore loser, da?

**Alfred: **But I guess we'll never know who would've won on that fateful day.

**Ivan: **He is still kind of bitter about it. It is fun to tease him, da?

**Alfred: **Of course, I'm more than sure the victory would have been mine, since I'm the hero!

**Ivan: **He's been bugging me for a rematch, since he's convinced himself I tallied our scores incorrectly…

* * *

A/N: So there it is. I don't usually write fanfictions, so this kind of came out of nowhere and is very new to me. Like I said above, if you comment, all comments are welcome. :)


End file.
